The Secret's Out
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya find out about Mikado's secret, that not even Izaya knows. Warning contains Mpreg, Yaoi, and OCs.  Main pairings are Shizuo/Mikado/Izaya and Severus/Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone to "The Secret's Out"! So please enjoy! Oh and this fanfic will start at T then move on to M.

Disclaimer: Celestiel Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this fanfic. Only her OCs.

Pairings: Shizuo/Mikado/Izaya, Severus/Harry/OC, canon pairings, may have Sirius/Remus, and some OC pairings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mikado froze as he turns his head to look at two familiar males, standing at the entrance of a door in shock. 'How did I end up in this situation?' Mikado thought as he replays the events in his head.

It all started when his brother's white owl came to his apartment to deliver a letter to him. In said letter, his brother wrote that he was immediately coming back to Japan to come check up on him, mom, and dad. The letter also said that things over at Wizarding England were now getting a bit hectic, after…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. His brother also wrote that he should be extra careful now (his brother doesn't know that Mikado is the leader of Dollars), just in case. Mikado then gave the owl some salmon and water, and sent the owl away.

What happened after the owl flew away and became barely visible in the bright blue sky. Was that Mikado wanted to go out for a stroll, but when he was about to leave he heard a crack sound behind him and paled. Mikado was about to whirl around to face his intruders, when one of them takes out a white cloth and promptly covers Mikado's mouth and nose with it. Immediately Mikado clenched a navy blue 12 pointed star pentacle pendent that had silver liquid flowing inside the star, and a bright light engulfs his apartment momentarily, causing his intruders to cover their eyes.

Mikado used this to his advantage when a dark blue staff appeared in his hand, and he casted a binding spell on the intruders. When the light dies down, his intruders were tied up with pale blue vines and pinned to either the floor or walls of his apartment. Mikado then counted that there were three intruders and before he could do anything else. His apartment door slams (or kicked) opened to reveal both Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo and Izaya being here in his apartment, wasn't helping the situation Mikado was in, because last week both males confessed their love for the smaller male.

And now here he was holding a staff and three unknown people wearing black robes (and masks apparently) being pinned down to the floor and walls. Shizuo and Izaya just stare in shock for a few seconds and Izaya gazes at each intruder before his lips curled up into a grin, but not one of those happy grins, this grin was filled with malevolence aimed towards the intruders. Then Izaya turns his gaze towards Mikado and that malevolence grin turned soft and held no malevolence in it. "Mikado-chan~," Izaya said and Mikado could feel his body slowly relax. "Who are these people?" Izaya asked coolly yet worryingly.

"…" Mikado didn't reply at Izaya. Instead when Mikado's body was fully relax, he digs into one of his pockets on his pants, digs out his red cell phone, and dial a number.

* * *

><p>A 20 year old woman with long black hair groaned when she hears an annoying ringing sound. Briefly doing a body stretch, the woman reaches over a coffee table and flips open a pale pink cell phone. "Hello..?" She said gruffly.<p>

"Mizuki-senpai?" A male voice said and immediately she recognizes the voice, and gray eyes shot open as she sits straight up.

"Ah if it isn't Mikado-kun, is there something wrong?" Mizuki asked and she could hear something shuffling in the background.

"Um yes, can you call your mom? Because I have a little problem here in my apartment…" Mikado replied and Mizuki eyes slightly narrowed at what he said.

"Is something wrong?" Mizuki asked seriously. Mizuki hears a few groans in the background, and then hears someone kick in the background at something causing Mikado to grasp.

"Shizuo-san! Don't kick them!" Mikado shouted and Mizuki raised an eyebrow. However she shrugged it off and begins walking towards a large fireplace.

"Okay I'll call her right now," Mizuki said and grabs a handful of some kind of powder that was silver and glittery from an orange bowl that was on the fireplace mantel. "But if it's something serious, you do know that your father is going to freak out right?" Mizuki asked and heard a sigh.

"I know…" Mikado replied sighing heavily.

"Okay Mikado-chan, I hope everything is alright over there." Mizuki said and bids Mikado a 'good-bye', who also bids her a 'good-bye' before hanging up.

Mizuki puts down her cell phone on the fireplace mantel, and looks at the fireplace, "Hit Witch Sato Serena office!" she said and throws the powder into the fireplace. Immediately a green flame flared up and Mizuki stuck her head into the flames.

* * *

><p>"Okaa-chan!" A woman with long dark brown hair and gray eyes almost jumped out of her chair when she heard a voice. The brunette turned her attention to the fireplace to see a female head appear in the flames, "Mizuki is something wrong?" she asked since Mizuki rarely uses the Floo Network to contact her.<p>

"Okaa-chan, can you go to Mikado-kun's apartment?" Mizuki asked and her mom raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did something happen to Mikado?" Mizuki mom asked a bit worried.

"I don't know the details, but you know that Voldemort is…alive and back right?" Mizuki asked and her mom raised both of her eyebrows.

"Of course I do, it's all over the news here in the Wizarding World…Why do you ask that Mizuki?" Mizuki mom inquired.

"Because I think he might have something to do with what happened over at Mikado-kun's apartment." Mizuki replied and immediately her mom's eyes widened.

"Alright I'll go check on Mikado, and I'll also bring a few reinforcements too." Her mom said and Mizuki lets go a sigh of relief.

"Thank you okaa-chan." Mizuki said and with that her face disappears from the flames.

* * *

><p>Mikado couldn't help but rub his forehead, feeling a headache arising. After Mikado stopped Shizuo from kicking any of the men, both he and Izaya just resorted to glaring daggers at them. Mikado was still holding his staff, and he could tell that Shizuo and Izaya were curious. However Mikado decided to not tell them just yet. Two full minutes passed in the uncomfortable silence when Mikado was the first to speak, "So…how did you two get here?" he asked and the two males look at him.<p>

"It all started with Shizu-chan chasing me when we saw a blinding light coming from your apartment." Izaya said truthfully, which surprised Mikado for a bit since Izaya isn't exactly a nice person, but for some reason was nice and kind to him only.

Mikado turned to Shizuo for confirmation. Shizuo nodded at Mikado, "The damn flea is right." Shizuo admitted with a grunt.

Suddenly out of nowhere, all of them heard a crack sound causing Shizuo and Izaya to stand in front of Mikado protectively. Izaya had his switchblade in his right hand and Shizuo was ready to attack anything that dare to approach Mikado.

* * *

><p>Sato Serena was expecting Mikado to politely greet her since the boy was nice to a default. However even though the black raven haired sapphire eyed boy rarely got angry, when someone managed to get him angry, they faced a wrath that could rival hell's own demons (Serena remembered the time when his mother told her that he stabbed someone with a Muggle pen). What greeted her and her colleges were two Muggle males ready to attack them.<p>

Behind said males was Mikado, his raven black hair short, his skin pale white and his sapphire eyes were staring at her. Mikado wore blue jeans, and a green and white…what were they called again? 'Track sweater?' Serena thought trying to remember the type of clothes Muggles wore.

Then she turns her attention towards the two Muggles. The one with black hair and red auburn eyes was wearing a black jacket that had fur trim on it, and his pants and shirt were black. The other one, a man that had blond hair and mocha eyes, was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the white dress shirt. He also wore black pants and had a black bow tie around the collar of the white dress shirt, and sunglasses that had the lens tinted blue. Both males looked to be in their early 20's.

The two Muggles glared at her and her colleges, getting ready to attack them if they did any sudden moment. However Mikado pushes his way between them and walks toward her, "Serena-san it's nice to meet you." He said and Serena smiles at him.

"I see that you're in good health Mikado." Serena replied.

Mikado then turns his head towards the two Muggles. "Don't worry they are not here to hurt or kidnap me." Mikado assured and at first the two Muggles were unsure, but never the less relax their body postures. The black haired Muggle puts the knife he held back into his black jacket, and he coldly stares at them; while the blond Muggle glares at them.

Serena then gazes at the black robed intruders, who were still bounded in Mikado's pale blue vines. "Unbind them Mikado," Serena said and Mikado nods. With a wave of his staff, the pale blue vines disappeared and the two black robed intruders that were pinned to the walls fell down. Her colleges promptly grabbed the intruders, and she took this chance to glance around Mikado's apartment. In her opinion his apartment was **way** too small for an average teenager to live in. His apartment consisted of a living room and a small kitchen area, with a window slightly covered with a teal curtain. "This…place is too small." Serena commented.

Mikado watched as Serena's colleges dragged the intruders to their feet. "There's an alleyway nearby." Mikado said and Serena colleges inclined their heads at him before they exit the apartment. Now Mikado's apartment felt less crowded, with only Mikado, Serena, and the two Muggles.

Serena turned to look at Mikado, "Mikado, your father will be here soon." Serena said and Mikado groaned inwardly. She glances toward the two Muggles, and then to Mikado. "So I would suggest you either Obliviate their memories of what just happened now, or do something else." Serena said and saunters out of the apartment and closes the door behind her, leaving the three males in silence.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: Please reviewcomment! Oh I should also mention that this fanfic is slightly AU since Mikado is here, at least on the Harry Potter world side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this Fanfic. Only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Mum?" A boy with black hair and emerald eyes said. A woman with long raven black hair and silver eyes looks up from a book to look at the black haired boy. The black haired woman wore an indigo kimono with a green obi around her waist.

"Harry-chan, what are you doing here?" She asked and shuts her book closed. Harry wore his Hogwarts school robes and underneath his school robes, he wore the Hogwarts school uniform. Harry also had crimson rimmed glasses on.

"And why aren't you at Hogwarts?" The black haired woman questions him.

"Don't worry Mum, Dumbledore gave me permission to come visit you three." Harry said a little anxious, before he looked around the room.

"Where's dad and Mikado?" Harry asked and the woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why he's at-"Before the black haired woman could finish her sentence, they both heard a door slammed open. The person that slammed the door opened was a man with short dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. The brunet wore a midnight blue robe; underneath the robe they could see he wore a white mandarin shirt and navy blue trousers.

The brunet walks toward them with eyes clearly showing he was in dismay. "Honey what are you doing here so early?" The black haired woman asked surprise by her husband's sudden appearance.

Her husband looks at both of them, "Mikado has been ambushed." He said and both of their eyes widened at him.

"By whom?" The black haired woman inquired with cold rage, and he turns his gaze at her.

"By two wizards and one witch, Raine." He replied and he turns his gaze toward Harry.

"I take it you came here to make sure we are alright?" The man asked and Harry flinched. Harry only replied with a nod.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Mikado live by himself, in a Muggle city no less!" The brunet shouted.

"Yuu, it was Mikado's decision that he wanted to try and get away from this life."Raine said calmly to her husband before her eyes slightly narrowed at him.

Yuu lets out a sigh and grumbles a bit before he looks at Harry, "Come on, we should go check on your brother." Yuu said and Harry nods at him. Raine watches as the two males hurriedly exit the room. 'I should have the House-elves or servants clean Mikado's bedroom…' Raine thought before she too leaves the room, knowing that her husband was probably going to drag Mikado back (with maybe some kicking along the way, from Mikado).

* * *

><p>Shizuo and Izaya were utterly, if not mildly confused at what just happened. Mikado looked like he wanted to hide under a rock and never come out from under it. Izaya in particularly was confuse for he knew everything about Mikado. Well, he only knows about Mikado's <strong>mundane<strong> life not his magical one. The two males stared at Mikado and then stared at the staff he was holding.

The shaft of the staff was dark blue with what looked like vines etched onto the surface of the staff. The top of the staff had a 12 pointed star pentacle that had some kind of liquid moving and flowing inside of it. The dark blue staff suddenly begins to shine, and the two watched in awe as the staff was shrinking. The staff's shaft disappeared and only the pentacle was remained, the pentacle shrunk into the size of a pendent and it was hanging from a silver foxtail chain.

The light on the necklace died down and gently descents down into Mikado's right hand. Once the light died down completely, Mikado puts the Necklace on and turned to the two stunned males. "Um…are you two thirsty?" Mikado asked realizing how dry his throat was.

Shizuo and Izaya reply with a nod. The two males watched, as Mikado strolls into the small kitchenette, and opens up one of the kitchen cabinets. He then pulls out two cups, one white cup and one red cup. Mikado then puts the cups down onto the kitchen countertop and opens up the refrigerator. He reached into the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of milk, and pours the white liquid into the white cup. Mikado then puts the carton of milk back into the refrigerator and pulls out a glass bottle filled with some kind of coffee. He grabs the cap of the bottle and twists it, causing it to make a popped sound. He then pours the tan liquid into the red cup and puts the glass bottle into the refrigerator, and closes the refrigerator door.

Mikado grabs the two cups and walks toward Izaya and Shizuo; he gave the white cup to Shizuo and the red cup to Izaya. "Can you guys keep a secret..?" Mikado asked quietly before he returned to the kitchenette to get himself a drink.

"What kind of secret, Mikado-chan?" Izaya asked and Shizuo slightly glares at the informant. Shizuo and Izaya then sit down on the floor, and takes a bit of a sip from their drinks.

"The type of secret that you can't tell a normal person, Izaya-san." Mikado replied and opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water.

"And if you cannot keep a secret," Mikado closed the refrigerator, "then I will have to Obliviate what just happened here from your minds." Mikado said and twists the water bottle cap from the water bottle.

"Obliviate..?" Shizuo asked not familiar with the word.

"It means that I will erase your memories of what just happened a few minutes ago." Mikado said and both of their eyes widened.

"Wait Mikado-chan…is this some kind of joke?" Izaya said with a nervous chuckle. Mikado looks at Izaya with sapphire eyes that clearly showed that the boy was serious. "I'm not joking at all Izaya-san, in fact. I can just erase both of yours and Shizuo-san's memories right now if I wanted too." Mikado said and both Izaya and Shizuo flinched.

"However…" Mikado paused for a moment to drink some of his water, "I don't want to erase Izaya-san's nor Shizuo-san's memories. I want to give you two a chance...so can you two keep a secret?" Mikado softly said and both males stared at him before they stared at each other. The two men stared at each other for one whole minute before they nod in unison and turn their heads toward Mikado, and nod their heads at him.

As much as Shizuo and Izaya hated each other since day one, the two men didn't like it one bit when Mikado was miserable. Mikado beamed with relief at them and the two men couldn't help but also smile at him. "Hmmm, what should I talk about first..?" Mikado hummed.

"Why not start at the beginning?" Shizuo asked not wanting Mikado to stress himself.

"Alright…" Mikado sighed, "Do you guys believe…in magic?"

* * *

><p>Yuu slammed his fist down onto the hard surface of the countertop, "Fumio-kun, where is Mikado?" Yuu yelled at a man with long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail, and teal eyes. The red headed man wore a gray changshan and black slippers.<p>

"Like I said Yuu, I cannot tell you where my employee's live or do when they aren't working here. Store policy you see." Fumio replied and strokes the fur of a black cat that was sitting next to him. The black cat purred and swings its tail in delight. Yuu growled and behind him, Harry shakes his head.

Harry and Yuu were in some kind of pet shop filled with magical and non-magical pets. To Harry's right he could see a couple of birds of different species, and to his left a couple of reptiles ranging from salamanders to snakes. Different animal noises echo throughout the pet shop, which would irk a normal person to no end. Fumio grinned, "Besides Mikado and my daughter are the only ones who can approach the unicorns. And it would be a shame if Mikado quits because I told you where he lives." The red haired man said and Yuu scowls.

Finally Harry had enough of his dad bickering with Fumio, "Dad, let's go somewhere else." He said and Yuu huffed, and begins to walk away from Fumio. Harry bowed at waist-level at Fumio in apology before he followed Yuu out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"And that's all I have to say at the moment." Mikado finished explaining to Shizuo and Izaya. The two looked at Mikado with widened eyes.<p>

"So let us get this straight, Mikado-chan." Izaya said a bit baffled at what he and Shizuo were just told by the raven-haired boy.

"There is a hidden world where magic actually exists, and you are also part of this world, right?" Izaya said and Mikado nods at him.

"Hai, that's correct." Mikado replied and nods at Izaya.

"Does Celty know?" Shizuo asked curious if the dullahan knew about this hidden world.

Mikado nodded at Shizuo, "Yeah she knows, we sometimes talk about how the Wizarding world, at least in Europe are…backwatered." Mikado said recalling some of the times when Celty would use something else other than her PDA to communicate with him, when they were alone.

"Mikado just to satisfy my curiosity," Izaya said and Mikado raised his eyebrows at him, "what do you mean by 'backwatered'?"

"Well," Mikado said and twiddled with his thumbs. "How should I word it? Witches and wizards, at least in Europe, don't like change so they are not that advance in technology." Mikado could recall the one time when his brother's friend, Ron, didn't know how to work the microwave and his brother had to show Ron how to work it.

"However some places like Wizarding Japan and both of Wizarding South and North America have actually accepted technology." Mikado then touches the pendent hanging off of the silver foxtail chain.

"Which in turn gave birth to the creation of these," Mikado lets the pendent rest onto his right palm, he watched as the silver liquid moving throughout the pendent like a stream of water.

"They call them Foci-Device." Both Shizuo and Izaya raised eyebrows at the raven-haired boy.

"Foci-Device?" The two said in unison before they glared at each other as if to say 'Hey I said it first, not you', which caused Mikado to chuckle a bit.

"Foci-Devices are basely somewhat similar to wands, except they can take the shape of accessories people would carry with them and they can also transform into a weapon." Mikado said and then paused, as if to let the information sink in. "As the two of you saw earlier, this necklace can turn into a staff-" Before Mikado could say anything else, his head whipped towards the front door of his apartment as if he was expecting someone to come knocking.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong dad?" Harry asked when he noticed Yuu came to a halt.<p>

Yuu didn't say anything, and instead he sniffed the air. He could smell the faint scent of mandarin oranges and coriander. Yuu immediately recognizes the scent as Mikado's and begins to follow it, with Harry trailing behind him. Yuu could tell that Mikado's scent was getting stronger as he and Harry were walking towards an apartment building that looked…for a lack of a better word, rundown.

Harry glances at the apartment building and then looks at Yuu. "Mikado lives here..?" Harry asked hesitantly and Yuu nods. "It has to be since Mikado's scent is strong here." Yuu replied and begins to walk up the creaky stairs, with Harry following him. Yuu stopped walking when he came to a halt in front of a door that had a shoe print (and a dent) on it. Yuu could smell Mikado's scent at its peck and he could also smell two other scents mixed with Mikado's. Taking in a deep breath, Yuu knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on the door startled both Shizuo and Izaya. The two were going to stand up to answer it, when Mikado stopped the two. Instead both Shizuo and Izaya watched as Mikado walks toward the door and opens it. There was a slight paused when the one to speak first was Mikado.<p>

"Hello Otou-san."

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: I hope everyone had a fun Christmas and now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap (yawns).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this fanfic. Only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Once the words 'Hello Otou-san' escaped his lips, Mikado promptly averted his eyes away from his father's. Knowing very well that his father was going to use Legilimency on him the instant their eyes would meet. His father in response slightly furrowed his eyebrows at Mikado, but didn't say anything. Suddenly a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Hello Mikado." The familiar voice said and Mikado, while making sure to avoid his father's eyes, quickly glances at who just spoke.

"It has been a while brother." Mikado said softy and opens the door wider for Shizuo and Izaya to see the two guests. The first guest (who they presumed was Mikado's father) was a man somewhere in his late 20's with dark brown hair and sapphire eyes similar to Mikado's. The second guest however almost made Shizuo's and Izaya's eyes widened…at the resemblance he had to Mikado. From what they could tell, the second guest had short black hair like Mikado's except it was a bit on the messier side, and instead of sapphire eyes he had emerald eyes.

Shizuo and Izaya watched as Mikado moved out of the way, to let the two other males enter the apartment. "Shizuo-san, Izaya-san," Mikado said and then points at the two other males they didn't know. "Met Ryuugamine Yuu my otou-san, and Harry my brother." He said and they both glance at the two.

Yuu seemed to have a scowled expression on his face when he perceives the two older men. To Yuu the blond man scent smelled of cigarettes and a hint of cinnamon, however the blond also reeked of human blood. Not a good combination of smells in his opinion. The black haired and red auburn eyed man smelled of something that Yuu couldn't put his finger on (it was familiar that was all he could tell); a bit of mint, and an odor that one would associate with a Muggle city. The black haired man red auburn eyes glisten with mischief that almost sent shivers down Yuu's spine.

"And if I may ask, who are these two?" Yuu asked in a stern voice.

'Otou-san must be very worried and a little angry right now…' Mikado thought with a grimace, and Harry gives him a sympathetic look.

The first one to speak up was Izaya, "My name is Orihara Izaya, Ryuugamine-san." Izaya politely said while also at the same time resisting the urge to comment on what the name remained him of. Izaya puts down the now empty red cup and stands up to extend his left hand to Yuu. Yuu glares down at the hand, but never the less grabs Izaya's hand and shakes it. Yuu nodded at Izaya and resist using Legilimency on the black haired and red auburn eyed man…for now.

As if sensing that Izaya was trying to show off, Shizuo puts down his own empty cup and stands up. "Heiwajima Shizuo, Ryuugamine-san." Shizuo said and bows to Yuu and Harry. Yuu didn't say anything, but he did nod in acknowledgement at the blond and also bows in response. Harry seemed confuse for a moment before he too bows awkwardly, when he realizes why Shizuo bowed.

'I hope to Merlin that otou-san doesn't do anything irrational…' Mikado thought as Izaya glared at Shizuo for a brief moment.

* * *

><p>"Are you Kida Masaomi?" Masaomi heard someone asked and turns around. Behind him was a woman who had curly strawberry blond hair that was put into twin pigtails, violet eyes, and pale skin. The blonde wore a black dress that went down to her knees, black Mary Jane shoes, white stockings, and a pink cape with white fur trim on it. In the blonde's hand was a black parasol with white lace trims. The blonde twirled the parasol in her left hand.<p>

Masaomi could see a ring on her ring finger. The ring was gold with a large dark midnight blue colored stone in the center, and two onyxes on either side of the large stone. Masaomi's first instinct was to flirt with the blonde, but he stopped himself for a moment. Masaomi's eyes widened when he suddenly realizes who the blonde was.

"K-Kora-chan…" Masaomi said stuttering for a bit. Kora giggled at Masaomi's reaction, and steps closer to him. "I see you still remember me Masaomi~." Kora chuckled, as the noises of bustling people in the streets of Ikebukuro were becoming a bit louder.

"Hmm, I also see that you got your hair dye." Kora commented with a smile.

Masaomi managed to calm down before he gives her a suspicious gaze, "What are you doing here Kora-chan? The last time I saw you, was when you got transferred to some academy, when Mikado and I were in our fifth year." Masaomi asked in a deadpan voice.

Kora hummed before she glances around their surrounds. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Kora asked as she licks her lips.

"Maybe somewhere…more quiet and private, don't you agree Masaomi~?"

* * *

><p>"I'll see you two tomorrow…Okay?" Mikado said as he could sense the tension from Yuu, after Mikado explained what had happened to him.<p>

Shizuo and Izaya looked like they wanted to protest, but when Mikado sent them an adorable pleading look the two men couldn't help but obey the raven-haired boy. After Shizuo and Izaya were promptly pushed out of the apartment by Mikado, they stared at each other. One thing was for sure was that they weren't in the mood to do their classic game of 'dog chases cat'. Both men felt mentally tired, and a bit edgily.

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore, and reaches into his pants pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He grabs one of the cigarettes and pops it into his mouth. Shizuo puts the pack of cigarettes back into his pants pockets, and then pulls out a red lighter and starts to flicks the wheel of the lighter. When a small flame appeared, he then lights the cigarette and a visible whitish gray smoke was starting to emit from it.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a second before he opens his mouth. "Well Shizu-chan," the informant begins, "it looks like we just learned something new about Mikado-chan." Izaya said and Shizuo grunted in response.

Shizuo glances at Izaya, "Do you know anything about this flea?" Shizuo asked with a frown

Izaya lets out a bitter chuckle, "For once Shizu-chan, this is something I have no information on..."

* * *

><p>"I don't like them," Yuu said when Mikado closed the door. Mikado and Harry (mostly Mikado) raised an eyebrow at Yuu. Before Mikado could speak, his father casts a privacy charm over his small apartment.<p>

"Why? They seemed like good people." Harry asked and Yuu stares at him.

"Their scents are…repulsing, especially Heiwajima's." Yuu hissed quietly and sits down on the living room floor. The two raven-headed teens also followed his action and sat down on the floor.

"Otou-san they're really good friends of mine's." Mikado said yet at the same time, he left out how they confess to him their affections for him. Yuu briefly stares at Mikado, "Are you sure?" Yuu inquired. Mikado looks at his father, and immediately regretted it. Because Yuu promptly use Legilimeny on his son the moment their eyes met.

When Yuu entered Mikado's mind, he found himself in water and almost let out a gasp at how cold the water felt. Yuu quickly swam up to the surface and lets out a gasp of air when his head emerged from the water. He shivered when a breeze brushed against his face. Yuu then looks around to see something in the distant. He then begins to swim toward the thing in the distant.

It felt like an eternality trying to swim towards it, but Yuu finally managed to reach it. 'An ocean as a mental defense…' Yuu thought as he felt a bit of pride for Mikado. It was no secret that the Wizarding race were a squishy bunch when it came to real stamina to use in physical combat. However some Wizarding families actually took it upon themselves to teach themselves physical combat, so that they won't lag behind the other magical races…or Muggles.

Yuu gradually swims toward a shore and gets out of the water. Again he couldn't help but shiver when a gust of wind hits his skin and clothes. It was a good thing that this was only happening inside of Mikado's mind, or else he would have freeze to death by how the temperance was lowering. He then looks up, only to see a dark forest in front of him.

The dark forest tree leaves were black, almost as if they were dried and dead. Glowing silver vines that had sharp thorns were wrapped around the black leaved trees, as if they were protecting the trees. Yuu then begins to start walking into the dark forest. As he walked deeper into the forest, he could sense that he was being closely watched at. However whatever was watching him didn't deem him as a threat to Mikado's mind, but it was still watching him like a hawk.

After getting out of the forest, what greeted him was a magnificent pristine crystal palace. Yuu gaped at how not only how beautiful it was, but at how flawless the crystal structure was! When Yuu was done gaping at the crystal palace, he noticed that in front of the palace was a massive fountain that had a female angel statue holding an urn that had water pouring out of it.

When Yuu was done looking around the exterior of the crystal palace, he begins to walk into the palace. Once he was inside the crystal palace, he started to search around. It wasn't until ten minutes later that he found a vividly colorful door labeled 'Ikebukuro' that captured his attention. Curious, Yuu opens the door and inside the room was a large mirror leading against the wall. Yuu slowly approaches the mirror and lightly touches the mirror's surface.

The mirror seemed to response to his touch, because suddenly a golden light almost engulfs the mirror's surface that made Yuu shield his eyes. When the light became less blinding, Yuu unshielded his eyes and an image begins to appear. The image was Mikado wearing his Muggle attire and he also had a dark brown messager bag slung over his left shoulder blade. From the look of things, Mikado was waiting for someone in a train station. The image suddenly becomes animated when Mikado suddenly glances around the train station.

Yuu watched as Mikado suddenly begins to walk around the train station, as if he had gotten bored or impatient of waiting. At first Mikado was a bit lost in the train station, but he managed to find the exit. At first Yuu expected that Mikado was going to be greeted with the sight of the Muggle city. However what both he and the Mikado in the mirror weren't expecting was the black haired man, Izaya, running away from someone. Izaya briefly glances at Mikado, before he ran passed the boy.

"_IZAYA!_" Someone roared loudly and the next thing both Yuu and Mikado in the mirror didn't expect was a white vending machine suddenly landing right in front of Mikado. Yuu jumped in surprise at the sight (and almost had a heart attack!), of the vending machine. Mikado on the other hand didn't reacted at first, but when he did he flinched and had a 'What the hell!' expression on his face. Yuu watched as Mikado turned his head in the direction where the white vending machine, came flying from.

Standing before Mikado was Shizuo…with a street sign in his right hand, holding it as if it was a weapon. "_Get out of Ikebukuro, you damn flea!_" Shizuo yelled at the top of his lungs, and throws the street sign like it was a spear. Yuu watched in shock as the street sign misses Izaya by an inch. 'Is this man's really a Muggle, or a human?' Yuu thought in surprise as he watches as Shizuo, literally uproots a stop sign and throws it at Izaya.

"_Shizu-chan, you do know it's wrong to pick fights in the streets, right~. _" Izaya said cheerfully and dodges the stop sign.

"_URUSSE, YOU DAMN FLEA!_" (Japanese Slang – Shut up!) Shizuo yelled and his voice echoed loudly in the room, almost making Yuu covered his ears.

Mikado watched dumbstruck at the sight before him. They both watched as Shizuo grabs a red vending machine that was bolted to the ground, and lifts it up without any problems. Yuu couldn't help but gape as Shizuo throws the red vending machine at Izaya, as the black haired man ran away. Suddenly a dark skinned man appears and catches the red vending machine. The dark skinned man was wearing white pants and a white shirt that was blue along the neckline.

The dark skinned man then puts down the vending machine, "_Shizuo, fighting isn't good._" The dark skinned man said in a Russian accent.

Shizuo growled at the dark skinned man as Izaya runs out of his sights. "_Out of my way, Simon!_" Shizuo exclaimed and charges at Simon. Shizuo was about to punch Simon, but Simon caught it.

Meanwhile watching from the sidelines, Mikado was dumbstruck at what was happening right before his eyes. However before Mikado could do anything, a blond boy around his age grabs his wrist and drags him away. Suddenly the image stopped animating and the image before Yuu disappears. When the image before him was gone, it left only his reflection in the mirror.

Yuu eyes widened when he sees someone behind him from the mirror's reflection. He watches as the figure steps forward and a light shined on the figure, revealing Mikado. However Mikado's sapphire eyes glow a color similar to the night sky, giving him an eerie appearance. "I think you have over stay your welcome here otou-san…" Mikado said in a silky yet cold voice. Before Yuu could open his mouth, he felt a blast of magic and found himself being kicked out of Mikado's mind.

When Yuu found himself back into his own body, he fell onto his back. Harry surprise by this looks at Yuu with a worried expression. "Are you okay, dad?" Harry asked.

A bit dazzle, Yuu nodded and slowly sits up straight. Mikado just stared at Yuu, and when Yuu fully recovered from being kicked out of Mikado's mind, he grins at Mikado.

"You really are similar to your okaa-san…" Yuu whispered and ruffles Mikado's raven black hair.

**Chapter 3 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: Since I'm back in school, the next update is going to take a while. So I hope this chapter will satisfy everyone for a while! Until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Celestiel Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this fanfic. Only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Mikado lets Yuu ruffle his hair for a while before he turns his head to Harry. "Harry," Mikado said and Harry looks up at Mikado.

"Yes?" Harry replied.

"How's that scar on your forehead, been? Does it still hurt?" Mikado asked and Yuu stops ruffling his hair. Harry just stared at Mikado and blinked at him. For a whole minute, a slightly awkward silence filled the air. That was broken when Harry opens his mouth, "It hurts every now and then, but lately the pain is becoming less painful…" Harry murmured.

"And the nightmares…are you still having them?" Mikado couldn't help but asked since the last time he saw Harry was when he was still being haunted by nightmares.

"…" At first Harry didn't answer, and averted his eyes away from Mikado.

"You do know that you don't have to answer that question, Harry." Mikado said softly and Harry response with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you as a brother Mikado," Harry muttered quietly for only Yuu to hear, and lightly punches Mikado's left shoulder blade. "To answer your question…Yes, I'm still having them." Harry said with a frown on his lips, but only for a moment before he smiled again.

"Now it's your turn to answer my question, brother." Harry suddenly stated and Mikado raised an eyebrow at him.

"And that would be..?" Mikado said a bit confuse.

"How's it is living in a Muggle city?" Harry asked and the two brothers begin to talk about Mikado's life in Ikebukuro. Yuu in the meantime was silently watching the exchange with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Will here do, Kora-chan?" Masaomi asked as he and Kora sat down on a park bench. The two were in Ikebukuro West Gate Park, and it was quite empty for a park since it would be late afternoon soon.<p>

Kora hummed and glances around at their surrounds. "Hmmm, been a while since I've been here in Japan…" Kora whispered while admiring the city.

Masaomi shuffles a bit in his seat, before he gazes at Kora. "Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"What's wrong with visiting Mikado and his friend?" Kora replied with mirth.

Masaomi slightly narrowed his eyes at Kora, "You didn't answer my question Kora-chan…" Masaomi whispered and Kora let out a bitter laugh.

"Now, now, that isn't the way to talk to a lady Masaomi." Kora said darkly and turns her head to look at him, her violet eyes staring deep down into his hazel eyes.

"But if you insist on asking me why I'm here…" Kora gazes at the fountain before she turns her gaze up at the sky.

"Have you heard the Wizarding news?" Kora suddenly asks Masaomi.

"Wizarding news?" Masaomi said suspiciously and looks around to see if anyone was going to eavesdrop on them, before Kora gazes at him.

"The last I heard of any news from the Wizarding World, was when Harry and Mikado along with a friend were attack by Dementors." Masaomi admitted to Kora. He could still remember how Mikado's eyes lit up in anger when both he and Mikado saw a Wizarding newspaper (it didn't help the situation one bit when the name 'Potter' was changed to 'Plotter').

Kora nodded, "That's correct, except the newspapers didn't say was that a Ms. Umbridge sent the Dementors after Harry." When the name Umbridge left her mouth, Masaomi almost had whiplash. Umbridge…the name itself just screamed the word bitch. Masaomi remembered very clearly that Mikado **hated**, the woman with a passion when he found out what Harry had to do in detention with her.

Never before had he seen his best friend be so enrage in his life, and Masaomi was glad that anger wasn't directed towards him. "But what does Wizarding news has to do with you being here, Kora-chan?" Masoami asked and Kora quickly glances around before she leaned towards him to whisper something in his ear.

* * *

><p>"Harry I have to apologize," Mikado suddenly says and Harry raises an eyebrow at him.<p>

"For what?" Harry asked and Mikado fidgets a bit.

"Well, I borrowed your invisibility cloak." Mikado admitted and Yuu also raises an eyebrow.

"And what for, may I ask?" Harry inquired and Mikado looks down at the floor.

"Um well…A friend of mine's and I were being chased by a group of thugs and when we ran into an alleyway. I putted the cloak on her and told her to get to somewhere safe, while I would be a decoy and left the alleyway to be bait." Mikado explained (while at the same time, not telling them the whole story) and gets up.

Mikado walks into the kitchenette and opens one of the cabinets. He pulled out a cloak and closes the cabinet. He then walks to Harry and gives him the cloak before he sits down. "Gomen nasai…" (Japanese formal – I'm sorry…) Mikado murmured and averted his sapphire eyes away from Harry.

Harry just staring down at the cloak, Mikado just handed him. Harry then begins to examine the cloak for any damages. After he was done examining it, Harry looks at Mikado with uncertainty. "Did you get hurt?" Harry asked.

Mikado shook his head, "No." Mikado replied.

"Even though this is something from my real dad, I'm glad you're ok." Harry said and Mikado weakly smiles at him. However, before either Harry or Mikado could say anything else, Yuu coughs to get their attention.

"As much as I would like the two of you to do a bit of bonding," Yuu started and looks at Mikado. "You're coming back with us to the manor." Before Mikado could protest, Yuu stopped him by holding up his hand.

"We need to make sure that you don't have any more bad surprises." Yuu stated and Mikado's shoulder blades slumped.

"Will I be able to attend school, tomorrow?" Mikado asked.

Yuu shrugged, "If there's no surprises, then we'll see." He replied and stands up. Yuu extends his arms and then glances at both Mikado and Harry. Knowing what their dad was motioning them to do, they too stand up. Mikado grabbed Yuu's left arm, while Harry grabbed the right arm. Yuu made sure that the privacy charm he casted on the apartment was gone, and with that the trio Disapparate out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Izaya stared at the file that was on his desk, that was laded 'Ryuugamine Mikado'. He opens it and just looks at Mikado's profile.<p>

Name: Ryuugamine Mikado

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 50 kg

Birthday: March 21

The piece of paper had Mikado's picture on the right corner. The picture had Mikado wearing his Raira Gakuen uniform, and he was smiling. Mikado's profile read that he was attending Raira Gakuen, and that he was going to be in his second year of high school soon. It also read that Mikado lived in the countryside.

Izaya then turns the page, to reveal Mikado's school records. What intrigue him the most was that Mikado's school records stopped at when he was a fourth grader in elementary school. It was as if Mikado temporary disappeared off the face of the earth. That and the fact that he couldn't find any of Mikado's medical records, the only thing he could find that would count as a medical record was Mikado's birth certificate. Izaya leaned back into his chair and grins. Never before has he encountered such an interesting person like Mikado, and it excited him. Not only that, but the boy also managed to over powered his love for humanity!

Izaya couldn't help but chuckle, and a bit grateful that Namie wasn't in the office since today is one of her days off. 'You continue to amuse me, Mikado. And I have a feeling that I won't be getting bored, any time soon.' Izaya mused and whirls in his chair.

* * *

><p>Mikado couldn't help but feel nausea when his father, Harry, and him Apparated in front of Ryuugamine manor. Mikado lets go of Yuu's arm and clutches his head. Harry on the other hand just looked a bit green, but other than that, he didn't clutch his head in pain.<p>

In front of the trio was a huge navy blue European manor. The trio looked up to see that a pair of white double set doors was being pushed open. The doors opened to reveal a woman with long ash blond hair and vivid lavender mist eyes. The woman wore a lime colored kimono with a bright turquoise obi wrapped around her waist. However what stands her out the most was the fact that her ears were pointy.

Besides the ash blond woman was Raine. Raine smiled at the Harry and Yuu, but when she turned her attention to Mikado, she smiled even more. "Mikado!" She said happily and runs to Mikado to hug him.

Mikado blushed a bit when his mother pulled him, into a hug. "How've you been okaa-san?" Mikado asked and Raine lets go of him, well, not completely lets go of him. Raine's hands were still on Mikado's shoulder blades.

"I've been doing good Mikado, and you?" Raine asked.

"Okay I guess…" Mikado replied and Raine frowned slightly before she turns her head to her husband.

"I just got a fire-call from Serena." Raine said.

"Did she identify those three?" Yuu asked and Raine nods.

"She did," Raine's expression slightly darken, "they were Death Eaters." She said coldly.

"How did they know where Mikado lived?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, and right now they're being questioned by Serena." Raine said and suddenly out of nowhere, Mikado's stomach let out a growl. Everyone turned to Mikado, whose cheeks were flushed.

Raine chuckled, "You must be hungry Mikado, let's get you something to eat." She said and lets' go of his shoulder blades. Raine then turns to the ash blond woman, "Pamela, can you start cooking dinner?" Raine asked and the woman nodded.

"Of course mistress, I'll start cooking immediately." Pamela bowed to Raine and walks away from them.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts Harry-chan?" Raine asked.

Before Harry could say anything, Yuu spoke. "After dinner, I'll take him to Hogwarts." Yuu turned to Harry. "If that's what you want, that is." Yuu said and waited for a response from Harry. Harry responded with a nod and a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'll see you again on Mikado's birthday Masaomi." Kora said to a somewhat shocked Masaomi and walks away from him, while humming Cybersix theme song. As Kora slowly disappears into the crowd, she stopped humming for a second.<p>

'With Voldemort returning, that mad wizard will make sure he destroys everything Harry cares for…' Kora thought before she let out a silent cackle.

'Then again…he doesn't know how powerful the Ryuugamine clan is…' Kora then resumed humming again.

* * *

><p>Shizuo ran a hand through his blond hair. The man was confuse as hell as to what just happened a few hours ago. Not only that, but he was worried for Mikado as well…<p>

When they first met face-to-face, the boy wasn't afraid of him. Instead, Mikado treated him like a normal person. Something that was rare, since anyone would just run away from the man with super inhuman strength. Not only that, but Shizuo calmed down when he was in Mikado's presence. The only ones who could manage to calm him down were Tom, Celty, and every now and then his younger brother.

Honestly…it felt nice.

Shizuo digs into his pants pocket, and pulls out an orange cell phone. He then flips it open, and paused. 'Damn it, who should I call to get some more information? Since the damn flea isn't helping.' Shizuo thought.

He could call that Kida kid, but he hadn't forgiven the kid completely for getting shot at. Or he could call Celty to get some answers. Shizuo texted Celty if she was free right now. He only waited for five seconds to get a reply from Celty.

Shizuo grunted when he read Celty's reply. The text said that she unfortunately wasn't free at the moment. 'Damn…now what?' Shizuo thought.

He could always call Tom…But would that be a good idea? Tom always did listened to whatever Shizuo say, and gives him useful advice. So maybe it was worth trying..?

Shizuo dialed Tom's number and holds up his cell phone up to his ear. He could hear it ringed twice and Tom answered when it ringed the third time. "Tom-san, I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

><p>"<em>It's only a matter of time before Voldemort goes after Mikado and his family.<em>" Kora words echoed throughout Masaomi's mind as he was walking back to his place. His lips were firmly pressed into a thin line, and his left hand was clenching and unclenching itself.

Masaomi wanted to protect Mikado…yet at the same time, he couldn't protect his best friend. "_Don't forget Masaomi, that when Mikado turns seventeen. He will have many suitors, both male and female, wishing for his hand in marriage._" Again Kora words echoed throughout his mind.

Masaomi gritted his teeth in frustration. 'I can't let Kora-chan's words get to me…' Masaomi thought, even if the words she said to him were true…

* * *

><p>"How's the food, little emperor?" Pamela asked Mikado. Mikado, Raine, Yuu, Harry, and Pamela were currently in a dining room. The dining room walls were white with silver flowers etched on the walls. On the ceiling was a large crystal chandelier that shone with a radiant light. Large glass doors revealed a beautiful garden that had vivid flowers and plant. If one were to step outside and take in the scenery, they would see a large green house covered in wisteria flower vines and the flower itself.<p>

"It's really good Pamela." Mikado replied as he eats his Panna Cotta. The sweetness of the Italian dessert made him want to moan, at how good it was!

Raine giggled at her son's reaction, and takes a bite of her own Panna Cotta. Yuu smiles as he eats a chocolate Panna Cotta. Harry also smiles and takes the last bite of his own chocolate Panna Cotta. Noticing that Harry was done eating, Raine decides to strike up a conversation with Harry. "So Harry-chan…how is school?" Raine asked.

"Hmm, I'm doing well." Harry replied just in time for Yuu to finished eating his dessert.

Everyone watches as Yuu stands up and extended his right arm. "Ready to go, Harry?" Yuu asked and Harry nods. He too stands up and walks over to Yuu. He then grabs Yuu's right arm, "Hold on tight." Yuu said and the two males Disapparated out of the dining room.

Raine turns to Mikado, who just finished his dessert. "Mikado, why don't you go to bed? It's been a long day for you, right?" Raine asked. Mikado didn't say anything, but instead he nodded.

"Want Pamela to take you to your room?" Raine asked.

"Yes please…" Mikado murmured quietly. Raine glances at Pamela.

"Of course mistress," Pamela said as Mikado stands up. "Come little emperor, you must be tired." Pamela then escorts Mikado out of the dining room.

Raine watched as the two exited the room, and eats the last bite of her gelatin dessert. "Sally," Raine said and she heard a loud pop behind her.

"Did mistress called Sally?" A small feminine voice asked.

"Sally, can you clean the dishes?" Raine asked and stands up to see a House-elf wearing a light pink dress. The House-elf nods and with a snap of her fingers, the plates start to levitate off of the table.

"Sally will clean dishes, anything else mistress?" The House-elf asked.

"Yes Sally, can you also get Mikado's sleeping clothes?" Raine replied and Sally's ears perked up.

"Did Sally hear right?" Sally asked and Raine nods at the House-elf. "Yes you did Sally." Raine said and Sally lets out a squeal of delight.

"Sally is happy that Mikado Ryuugamine is back!" Sally said excited. "Sally will immediately get young master Mikado Ryuugamine clothes!" And with that the House-elf and the floating dishes disappeared.

Raine could help but smile. 'I better head back to the academy, since I have class to teach tomorrow…' Raine thought and as she too Disapparated out of the room.

**Chapter 4 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: -Sighs- I hate homework… -_-<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this fanfic. Only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Harry could feel his feet touched solid ground, as both he and Yuu Appearated on Hogwarts castle's grounds. The sun was slowly rising in the distance, giving the sky a bright orange color. "Do you want me to take you to the headmaster's tower, Harry?" Yuu asked.

"Yes please, if you don't mind that is dad…" Harry replied and Yuu nodded. The two males then begin to walk towards the castle.

* * *

><p>"Pamela? And is that the young emperor with you?" A male voice asked. Both Pamela and Mikado turned around to see a man. The man had long pale blond hair that was tied into a low ponytail, cyan eyes, and pointy ears like Pamela. The blond man wore a white dress shirt with a forest green vest over the shirt, and black trousers.<p>

"Kayne," Pamela said and smiles. She then walks toward Kayne and kisses his left cheek. Kayne also smiles, and returns the kiss.

Mikado blushes a little bit, by the little display of affection, Kayne and Pamela just did. Pamela turns around to face Mikado. "Come little emperor, we're almost to your room. Oh and before I forget…" She turns to Kayne and whispers something in his ear, because Kayne grinned.

"I can't wait." Kayne said and Pamela giggles. Kayne then turns his attention to Mikado, "I hope your stay here is pleasant, young emperor." Kayne said and bowed to Mikado before he walked away from the two. The two watched as Kayne disappears down a pair of stairs.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over, Tom-san." Shizuo said as Tom sits down on the other side of a black kitchen table.<p>

Shizuo and Tom were in Shizuo's apartment. The apartment was fairly sized with a kitchenette, living room, a white door that probably leaded to the bedroom, small balcony, and bathroom. Tom smiles, "It's no problem at all Shizuo." The dark skinned man said.

"So Shizuo, is there something a matter?" Tom asked knowing that Shizuo called him if he wanted some advice or something was brothering Shizuo himself.

Shizuo was quiet for a second, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. Tom was drinking coffee when Shizuo spoke. "What is a Muggle exactly?" Were the words that left Shizuo's mouth, and Tom almost spittle in shock. Tom had to force himself to swallow the liquid down his throat, and he coughed a bit.

Shizuo was about to get out of his seat, when Tom lifts up his left hand. Once his coughing ceased, Tom looks at Shizuo. "Where did you heard, that word..?" Tom asked with widened eyes.

"From Mikado." Shizuo answered casually. For a minute, the two men were silent.

"So…What else did Mikado-kun told you, Shizuo?" Tom asked quietly.

Shizuo slightly sigh and ran a hand through his dyed blond hair. "He said that there's this hidden world that he's a part of, and I thought you would have information on this world…" Shizuo admitted.

Tom just stared at Shizuo for a moment, and sighed. "You are…correct." Tom said and Shizuo eyes widened.

"Then you know a lot about it right?" Shizuo asked and Tom nodded.

"Just enough since my cousin is also a wizard," Tom replied, "what do you want know Shizuo?"

* * *

><p>"Little emperor, if you need anything, please don't hesitant to call one of the other servants or House-elves." Pamela said as she bowed to Mikado and closes an ivory door. When Mikado heard the door shut behind him, he glances around his dimly moonlit room. His bedroom walls were an Alice blue color that also had flowers painted onto the walls, and the floor below him was silver. To the far left corner of his room, was a white chair and desk that had a black apple computer on top of it.<p>

On the right wall of his room, was a king sized bed and black bed frame. The bed sheets were a glossy gray satin silk, and the pillows were blue. On top of the bed was a cobalt blue comforter. On both sides of the bed were royal blue nightstands. On the left nightstand was a tiffany lamp, the stained glass colors resembling that of an ocean and its waves. On the other nightstand were several stacked books, and a digital clock.

'I better go take a bath…' Mikado thought and walks to a black door. He then opens the door, enters, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to meet you again, Albus." Yuu said as he and Harry enter the headmaster's office. Albus looks up at them from a pile of papers, and smiles.<p>

"Ah, Yuu it has been a while and how's Raine been doing?" Albus asked as they stopped in front of his desk.

Yuu smiled, "She's been doing good." He replied.

Albus hummed before he turns his attention to Harry. "Harry, did the Death Eaters tried to hurt your family?" Albus asked grimly and Harry shook his head.

"They didn't succeed," Harry replied with relief. "However they did tried to kidnap my brother, but they'd failed."

"I see…" Albus said with relief.

Harry eyes widened and he let out a grasp. "Shoot! Sorry dad, but I better get going, since one of my classes are about to start soon!" Harry exclaimed and quick rushes out of the office. Albus chuckled while Yuu smiled.

When both men couldn't hear Harry's running footsteps, Albus looks at Yuu. "I'm glad that I made the right choice in giving Harry to you and Raine. Merlin knows what would have happened if I gave him to Petunia." Albus said.

Yuu raised an eyebrow, "You mean that bitter woman at Lily's and James's wedding?" Yuu asked and Albus nodded.

Even though Yuu didn't personally know Lily, his wife was best friends with the red head, hence why he too attended the wedding. Yuu could just barely remember Lily's sister. He couldn't remember what she looked like, but the expression of bitterness stayed with him.

"Well Albus I should be g-"Before Yuu could finish his sentence, something caught his attention.

"Albus…why is your right hand shriveled and black?"

* * *

><p>Mikado opens the black door to let out steam, as he was drying his black hair with a blue towel. Mikado was now wearing a pair of white silk pajamas. He then hung the blue towel on a towel rack, when his hair felt dry enough. He could feel the heat of the water radiated off of his skin.<p>

As Mikado walks toward his bed, the moonlight coming from a pair of double set glass door that lead to a balcony, gave his body a radiant glow. Once he reaches his bed, he flops on it. He just laid on his bed and his cheeks begun to flush. Not from a fever, rather it was from the still fresh memory of Shizuo's and Izaya's confessions.

How did Shizuo and Izaya confessed to Mikado? Well, it all started last month ago. Mikado just got off of his part-time job, when suddenly he found himself surround by a couple of punks (people did said that he and Harry were magnets for trouble that were either good or bad…). Mikado would usually avoid confrontation, but unfortunately it seemed that luck wasn't on his side. Because the punks also had knives on them, and were demanding Mikado to hand over any money that he had. Mikado was about to say that he didn't have anything on him, when Izaya suddenly showed up. At the time Mikado didn't know whether or not, he should be glad that Izaya was here.

What happened next, Mikado had no idea what happened. Because one of the punks decided that it was a good idea to point his knife at Mikado's neck. Unfortunately for the punk, that was a bad move. Because the next thing that happened was that the punk founded himself on the ground holding his now bloody right hand that was used to contained the knife. The punk's eyes widened when he saw that the blade of the knife, was pierced into his palm.

Mikado watched with wide eyes at what happened. Izaya himself was in front of Mikado, his eyes glistening with something dark. The other punks stared at their fallen comrade, and turned their attention to Izaya.

Mikado couldn't remember what happened, when the fight begun between Izaya and the punks. It was all, but a blur in his memory.

After the fight, Izaya dragged Mikado away from the punks who were all on the ground with stab wounds and gashes on their bodies. The older male continued to drag Mikado with him, and stopped when they were in a park. Izaya then turned to Mikado and spoke, "_Mikado-chan, shouldn't you give me a reward for rescuing you from those humans?_" was what Mikado could remember, Izaya saying.

Mikado flushed even harder. He could remember the way the man leaned against him and whispered into his ear in an almost husky voice, "_Maybe a kiss as a reward?_"

What happened after Izaya had said that, Mikado's whole face turned bright red. Mikado remembered giving Izaya a kiss, on the cheek. Izaya didn't seem satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek, because he grabbed Mikado's chin and lifts it up.

That was when Izaya confessed his affections for younger male. Mikado at the time froze in shock at Izaya's confession. Izaya took advantage of Mikado's shock and was about to kiss him, when suddenly a trashcan knocked him down.

Mikado flinched and turned in the direction where the trashcan came from. Low and behold, it was a pissed off Shizuo who was glaring down at Izaya. Then Shizuo also confessed his affection to the younger male.

After the sudden confession from Shizuo, Mikado was pulled into a tug-a-war between the informant and ex-bartender. To Mikado it seemed like an hour of being tugged back and forth between the two older males, when Celty came to his rescue. And that was how Izaya and Shizuo confessed their affections to Mikado.

Mikado sighs and buries his head into one of the pillows, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. Mikado then crawls under the bed covers, and closed his eyes to let exhaustion take over.

* * *

><p>"Ah, I almost didn't see you there Snape." Yuu said as he exited Albus's office. Hidden in the shadows was a man, almost invisible to the human eye. Yuu hears the man huff a bit and watches as the man step out of the shadows. The man had short black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. The black haired man also wore all black clothing.<p>

"Did Albus called you here or is it something else?" Severus asked bluntly.

Yuu shook his head, "No, I'm here to just drop of Harry." Yuu replied. "However he did ask me to do him a favor." Severus raised an eyebrow at that.

"What kind of favor?" Severus asked a little uncertain. Yuu stares at Severus for a brief moment before he spoke, "Do you know where I can the Room of Requirement?"

* * *

><p>As the night slowly came to an end, the morning sun was slowly rising up. The morning sun's rays shinned through glass doors and onto the sleeping form of Mikado. At first, Mikado didn't response to the sunlight rays. However when the rays hit his face, Mikado groaned and slowly open his eyes.<p>

'Is it already morning..?' Mikado thought as he rubs his eyes. Again, he lets out a groan and sits up straight. He then stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes again.

'I should go take a bath…' He thought and gets out of his bed.

After taking a bath, he was now wearing a white long sleeved-shirt and blue shorts. Mikado then decided that he would explore the manor to see if anything changed, since the last time he had been here was for Christmas. The manor still had a serene presence to it. As he walked down the corridor, he passed a few servants who looked up at him with wide eyes. Mikado could see that they were staring at him with relief.

Truth be told, almost everyone excepted for Harry and his mother were against the idea of Mikado living in a Muggle city. He just wanted to get away from the pressures of the Magical World.

Mikado lets out a sigh. Maybe he should go and relax in the garden, to clear his mind a bit…

* * *

><p>Yuu looks down at the diadem that was in his left hand. The diadem was tarnished and the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' were etched upon its surface. Yuu narrowed his eyes at the diadem. Yuu was no idiot. He could sense something very dark from the diadem he was holding in his left hand.<p>

It was no wonder why Albus wanted him to destroy it. Since Albus didn't have that long to live…

Yuu let out a sigh and put the diadem in a black glass box. He sets it down and closes the lid of the black glass box. He then locks the black glass box with a strange lock that had no keyhole, and hides it in one of his desk drawers.

Yuu had just gotten back from Hogwarts and was in his office. Again, he lets out a sigh and exits his office. While walking down the corridor, he came to a halt when he hears someone humming a melody.

Yuu immediately smiles when he recognizes, who was humming. 'I guess the garden is the next stop.' He thought and begins to walk in the direction of the garden.

Once in the garden, the humming became slightly louder. The aroma of different flowers invaded Yuu's nostrils and gave him a sense of tranquility. As Yuu sauntered around the garden, he stopped when he saw Mikado sitting under a cherry blossom tree. As Yuu walked closer to Mikado, the humming became louder. Yuu smiled, kneels down, and gently clasps Mikado's left shoulder blade. Immediately the humming ceased.

Mikado eyes jolted open, but he relaxed when he realizes it was his father, who clasped his shoulder blade. "Can I go back to my apartment, otou-san?" Mikado asked and Yuu sighed.

"Well, since we didn't get any surprises… I guess I'll take you back to your apartment." Yuu replied and Mikado smiles with relief.

"But first," Yuu begins and stands up, "have you eaten anything yet?" he asked Mikado.

Mikado was going to say something, when his stomach growled. Yuu chuckled when Mikado blushed, "I'll take that as a no." Yuu said and extends his left hand.

Mikado gladly grabs Yuu's hand, and Yuu helps Mikado stand up. "Let's get you a something to eat first, and then I'll take you back to your apartment." Yuu said as he and Mikado walked away from the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

><p>Raine sighed as she double checked the potion supplies for today's class one last time. 'Why did Fen-Fang have to get sick?' Raine thought.<p>

Fen-Fang, a fellow professor and a good friend's of Raine, was ill. It wasn't a major sickness, but nevertheless the headmistress gave Fen-Fang time off and sent her to the academy's infirmary to recover. And Raine was appointed as substitute professor for Potions.

"It looks like everything is here…" Raine muttered under her breath. She then felt something land on her right shoulder blade. Raine smiles and pets a golden eagle, "Good morning, Sagitta had a good night?" she asked and Sagitta nuzzles his head against Raine's cheek.

Raine chuckles, "I guess that is a 'yes' then." She said as walks toward a desk and sits on a wooden chair.

'Now all I have to do is wait for the students.' Raine thought as she silently waits for students to pour into the room.

* * *

><p>"I think you should really move to a nicer apartment, Mikado." Yuu said as he and Mikado had just Apparated to Mikado's apartment.<p>

"I'm thinking of moving out of here when I get enough money." Mikado replied as he was putting on his uniform.

Yuu hummed in content. Once Mikado was done putting on his uniform, he then slung his dark brown over his left shoulder blade. "See you later otou-san." Mikado said as he puts on his shoes and gives Yuu a quick hug. Yuu watched as Mikado opens the door and closes it behind him. He then heard a click, an indication that Mikado had locked the door.

'I better get going then.' Yuu thought and Disapparated out of Mikado's, rundown apartment.

* * *

><p>'Where's Mikado?' Masaomi thought as he was silently waiting for his best friend, by the academy gates. Masaomi pulls out his orange cell phone and glance down at the time. It was 7:30 AM.<p>

'This is strange for Mikado to be so late.' Masaomi thought and was about to call his best friend, when he heard a shout in the distance. Masaomi looks up to see Mikado, running towards him.

Mikado came to a halt, once he was in front of Masaomi. "Sorry…I'm late, Masaomi…" Mikado was panting as he was trying to catch his breath.

"No problem, Mikado." Masaomi said cheerfully.

Once Mikado regains his breath, the duo begins to walk toward the academy building.

"Did anything happen yesterday for you, Mikado?" Masaomi asked and Mikado's expression turned grim.

"A lot of bad surprises…" Mikado murmured and Masaomi briefly stopped walking.

"Want to talk about it?" Masaomi asked a bit worried for his best friend.

"…At the end of school." Mikado replied and Masaomi nodded. The duo continued to walk towards their classroom in silence.

* * *

><p>After school ended and explaining to both Masaomi and Anri about what happened to him to yesterday. Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri were at the academy's entrance when something stopped them in their tracks. Mikado looks up with widened eyes at who was waiting by the academy's gates.<p>

"Is that…Izaya?" Masaomi said with narrowed eyes. Low and behold, it was indeed the Shinjuku informant who was leaning against the gate. Masaomi and Anri were about to confront Izaya, when Mikado stopped them.

"…I'll talk to him, about why he's here." Mikado said and gives the two an assuring expression, before he walks toward Izaya.

"Izaya-san what are you here?" Mikaso asked the informant, who looks up at him with a grin.

"Why to hang out with my little air conditioner, of course~!" Izaya stated happily.

Mikado just sighed, "Izaya-san I have a part-time to go to…But if you want, I guess you can come along too." he said and Izaya hummed cheerfully.

Mikado waved at Anri and Masaomi a good-bye and smiles at them to ensure them that Izaya wasn't going to harm him, before he walked away from them with Izaya following him. Once the two were out of Masaomi's and Anri's sight, Izaya slung an arm around Mikado's shoulders. Mikado flinched at the sudden contact of the arm. Mikado didn't mind, but he could feel a blush appearing on his cheeks.

The two walked for about 15 minutes, when they stopped in front of a strange building. Izaya couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. 'Strange…I haven't seen this building before…' Izaya thought.

Indeed, Izaya knows everything about Ikebukuro and its inhabitants. This…is the first time he has ever seen this building before. 'Interesting…' Izaya thought and noticed a sign that read 'Kakusurin's Magical and Mundane Pets', in both English and Japanese.

"Is this where you work at, Mikado-chan?" Izaya asked and Mikado nods before he walked into the building with Izaya in tow.

When Mikado opened the door, they were greeted with the noise of different animal sounds. When Mikado and Izaya were now inside the pet shop, a small snow colored cat jumps onto Mikado's right shoulder blade. The snow colored cat had two tails, and its eyes were the same color as Mikado's, sapphire. Mikado smiles and pets the strange two tailed cat, "Missed me, Yuki?" Mikado asked the cat. Yuki meowed in response and nuzzles Mikado's cheek, as if the cat understood what Mikado was saying.

'What a strange cat.' Izaya thought and was about to pet the cat, when Yuki hissed at him.

"Yuki, bad girl!" Mikado lightly scolded the cat and Yuki huffed a bit before she jumped off of her owner's shoulder.

"What kind of cat was that, Mikado-chan?" Izaya asked and watches as Yuki sauntered away from them.

"The cat's a rare nekomata, and she's also Mikado's familiar." A male voice said. Both Izaya and Mikado looked up to see a man with long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail and teal eyes.

"Fumio-san." Mikado said and Fumio turns his attention to Izaya.

"And who's your friend?" Fumio asked.

"Orihara Izaya." Izaya said and extends his hand to Fumio.

"Kakusurin Fumio." Fumio replied and shakes Izaya's hand.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a large canine came barreling down the shop and pounces Mikado. Mikado shouted in surprise and almost lost his balance. "Akihiko, get off of me!" Mikado said with a laugh as the canine licks Mikado's face. The canine had blond fur on top of his body and brown fur on the legs. The large canine also had mocha colored eyes.

Fumio shakes his head, and helps Mikado get the large canine off of him. "Akihiko's been excited for a while, and the other trouble maker should be he-"Fumio was cut off when he sees a black fox, nuzzling its head against Mikado's leg.

The fox was completely black, and it had red auburn eyes. The black fox looks up at Mikado with a pleading look. Mikado did an eye roll and picks up the black fox. As he was petting the black fox, Mikado stopped petting the fox briefly. 'Why do Akihiko and Kuro reminded me of Shizuo and Izaya..?' Mikado thought and did a double take. Now that he pondered about it…the two animals did remind him of the ex-bartender and informant.

"Is something wrong Mikado-chan?" Izaya asked while glaring at the black fox, who was also glaring back at Izaya.

'This is going to be a long week…' Mikado thought and sighed.

**Chapter 5 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: Hmm…who could Tom's cousin be? And who else agrees that both Mikado and Harry are magnets for attracting trouble?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Durarara!, Harry Potter, nor any songs used in this fanfic. Only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Four days have passed and Mikado felt like he wanted to just stay at his apartment for the rest of the week. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't going to happen anything time soon. After Shizuo and Izaya found out about Mikado's secret, they have been sticking to him like glue ever since. Whenever school ended, either Shizuo or Izaya would be waiting for him by the school gates. They would then follow him to his part-time job and stayed with him until they walked him back to his apartment. To make sure that nobody would try to mug or attack Mikado.

Mikado lets out a sigh and glances at the calendar that he bought two months ago. The calendar showed that the month was March, and the number 19 was marked with a red X. The number 21 was circled in red with the words 'Dread birthday' written in red. 'Only two more days…' Mikado thought dismally as he sets up his futon.

It wasn't that Mikado hated his birthday. It was just the fact that his parents and grandparents, just had to invite a lot of people to his birthday party. It was a good thing then that his 16th birthday party was going to be the last party his parents and grandparents were going to hold. One of the few benefits the birthday parties had was that he could see his friends, that he haven't seen in a while.

Once he was done setting up his futon. Mikado was about to crawl into his futon when his cell phone ringed. 'Who could be calling at this time of night?' Mikado thought as he grabbed his cell phone and pressed the answer button.

"Moshi moshi?" Mikado asked.

"Mikado, this is your okaa-san." Raine replied.

Mikado raised an eyebrow; why would his mother be calling at this time in the night? "Okaa-san, is there something you need?" Mikado inquired.

"Yes there is, tomorrow I need you to go to Mahou Machi. To get me some things, don't worry about paying for the items though because they have already been paid for." Raine stated.

"Oh and your otou-san will also pick you up, since the next day will be your birthday." Raine also added.

"What are the things you need, okaa-san?" Mikado asked as he grabbed a notepad and pen.

"I need you to go to Shizen no Zairyou Apothecary to pick up some potion ingredients, Utsukushii Wangetsu to pick up some clothes I ordered, and Sophia's wand shop." Raine said.

"Is that it?" Mikado asks and writes down the places, that his mother wanted him to go to.

"Yes, that should be it Mikado." Mikado heard his mother replied as he finished writing down where he needed to go to tomorrow.

"Okay then, I'll see tomorrow then okaa-san." Mikado said and both he and his mother said 'goodbye' to each other. Mikado then puts down his red cell phone on a small table that had a black computer on it. 'It's a good thing that I don't have to go to school in the morning.' Mikado thought and checks the Dollars forum one last time, before going to bed.

Unbeknownst to Mikado, a familiar black haired Shinjuku informant was eavesdropping on him.

* * *

><p>The next day when Mikado woke up, the first thing he did was call Masaomi. "So you're going to Mahou Machi?" Masaomi asked.<p>

"That's right," Mikado replied as he slung a white massager bag over his left shoulder blade.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Masaomi asked a bit worried.

"No, I think I'll be fine by myself." Mikado then grabs a hooded white cloak and puts it in the bag.

"Are you going to call Izaya and Shizuo-san?" Mikado paused when he heard Masaomi's question.

"…No, I'm not going to call them. Masaomi…I better go now since I have a train to catch." Mikado replied and said 'goodbye' to Masaomi before he pressed the end button on his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Masaomi stared at cell phone. He couldn't help but be a bit worried. It wasn't like Mikado couldn't protect himself <strong>magically<strong>, physically however was another story. Even though magical Japan and magical North America were more lax when it came to its laws, that doesn't mean that the Muggles (with the exception of the ones that possess powers) have to find out about the Magical World.

'Maybe I should follow Mikado…' Masaomi pondered. He was about to ponder some more, when the sound of the door bell interrupted him. Raising his eyebrows in confusion, Masaomi walked to his door and opens it. He then almost had a heart attack when he saw who his victors were. Lo and behold right in front of Masaomi himself, were none other than Shizuo and Izaya.

Masaomi paled at the sight of Ikebukuro's psychotic legends. The only thing that was going through his mind was, 'Am I going to die young?' reaping itself over and over again. Masaomi gulped and tried to remain calm, "Shizuo-san...Izaya, what are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Do you know where Mikado's going?" Izaya asked. Masaomi relaxed a bit, but raised one of his eyebrows at Izaya. "Why do you want to know?" Masaomi inquired.

"I heard that Mikado was going to this 'Mahou Machi' place and thought you can tell us the location of this place or…" Izaya turned to Shizuo and on cue the blond cracks his knuckles, "We can force it out of you." Izaya said with a sadist grin on his lips.

Masaomi inwardly wince, 'Why did Mikado have to grab Izaya's and Shizuo-san's attention..?' he thought grimly.

Now Masaomi had a chose. He could tell the two men where the location of Mahou Machi was and go with them, or he could not tell them where Mahou Machi was and…Masaomi shivered at the thought of what the two men would do to him if he didn't tell them the location. So he chose the first opinion, "Alright I'll tell the two of you the location of Mahou Machi, on the condition that I also come." Masaomi stated and both men nod at him.

* * *

><p>Mikado paid for his train ticket and silently waits for the train to arrive. Mikado looks down at the train ticket that had the words 'Sayama, Saitama' on it. Mikado sighs and pulls out his cell phone.<p>

Unbeknownst to him was that Masaomi, Izaya, and Shizuo were hidden from his sight. All three males were hiding behind one of the pillars. Making sure that Mikado wouldn't notice them.

Everyone then heard a train come to a halt. Mikado looks up and puts his cell phone into the bag he was carrying. Mikado entered one of the passenger cars as Shizuo, Izaya, and Masaomi also entered one of the cars. However they didn't entered the passenger car Mikado was in, since they didn't want Mikado to know that they were following him.

Masaomi to say the least was…well, nervous. I mean if you were in the same room with Shizuo and Izaya, would you also be nervous too? No wait, scratch that. A normal person would be panicking if they were in the same room with Shizuo and Izaya.

Masaomi was also amaze that the two men didn't start fighting when they entered the train station a few minutes ago. He could only hope that when they get to Mahou Machi, they wouldn't start fighting. Then again, Masaomi better stop thinking about how they're not going to fight, or else he's going to start jinxing himself…

Half an hour passed by and the train stopped. The three immediately got off of the train and followed Mikado. They closely followed Mikado until the young raven haired boy stopped by what looked like a booth. Attending the booth was a woman with long brown hair and honey brown eyes. The brunette turned to Mikado, "Why hello there young man, and what I do for you?" she asked.

They watched as Mikado whispered something to the brunette. The brunette looked around with a skeptical expression, before she handed Mikado something. "Have a nice day!" She shouted as Mikado walked away from the booth.

Before they could follow Mikado, Masaomi walked up to the booth and both men sent him a 'What are you doing?' look. The brunette smiled at Masaomi. "Why if it isn't Masaomi," she said, "and what brings you here?"

He too whispered something to the brunette. Again, the brunette looks around suspiciously then handed Masaomi a map. "Have a nice day!" She said cheerfully.

Shizuo and Izaya raised an eyebrow when Masaomi came back to them. "Is that a map?" Shizuo asked and Masaomi nodded.

"We need to follow the dictations on the map, to find Mahou Machi." Masaomi said as he opened the map.

* * *

><p>Yuu looks up from his paperwork to see a girl right in front of him. The girl had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail and crimson eyes. The white haired girl had on gray jeans and a black tube tope. "I'm glad that you were able to come here, Nyx." Yuu says as he stands up.<p>

Nyx chuckled. "It wasn't a problem, since this week is full moon week at the academy."

"Mikado will be happy that you're here. But where's Kora?" He asked.

Nyx shrugged. "She's in Ikebukuro right now, but she said that she will be here when it's Mikado's birthday."

* * *

><p>Mikado walked silently through the forest. Before he entered the forest, he had put on the white cloak he had packed in his bag. The white cloak shrouded his body, and it swayed a bit because of the breeze. The tree leaves gently swaying in the breeze. Mikado looked down at the map in his hand and he noticed that he was almost to Mahou Machi. He continued to walk for a little bit, before he came to a halt in front of two stone lanterns. The stone lanterns were stationed across each other, and they had a tiny flame lit up inside of them.<p>

'Looks like I'm here.' Mikado thought. He takes in a deep breath and sprinted. When he passes the stone lanterns, the tiny flames flickered for a bit before they returned to normal when Mikado disappeared. Just in time for three individuals to catch up to him.

Shizuo's and Izaya's eyes widened when they saw someone shrouded in a white cloak, just disappeared. "There's a barrier here, to make sure that normal humans don't enter." Masaomi suddenly said.

"A barrier?" Shizuo asked and Masaomi nodded.

"That's right." Masaomi said and the two men watched as he takes a step back. "Just follow me,"

Shizuo and Izaya then watched as Masaomi sprinted and he too disappeared. Both men glanced at each other, "Guess we better follow him." Izaya said and Shizuo nodded.

The two men then sprinted and when they hit the so-called barrier; it felt like a ripple. When they made it to the other side, they look around with surprise expressions. Instead of being in the forest, they were in an old Japanese style town. The streets of the town were bustling with people. However, what was weird was that some of them had animal ears and tails; that and the fact that some of the people didn't look completely human. The map they've had, had suddenly disappeared.

What in the world did they get themselves into?

* * *

><p>'First stop is Shizen no Zairyou Apothecary.' Mikado thought as he walked down the street. He walked around for a bit before he entered a shop. When he entered the shop, he immediately smelled the scent of herbs and other foul stuff in the air. The smell didn't bother him or make him nauseous.<p>

The shop was filled with different herbs and jars that had strange items in them. There were also a couple of barrels filled to the brim with dry items. As he walked up to counter, a woman clad in a forest green robe looks up at him. "Why hello there Mikado, and what brings you here?" She asked.

"I'm here to pick up okaa-san's order." Mikado replied.

The woman nodded. "Let me just get them," she said as she duck down to grab something from behind the counter. The woman then gets up and gives Mikado a brown paper bag. "Tell your mother I said hi." She said as Mikado exited the shop.

'Next up is Utsukushii Wangetsu.' He thought. He looked around and spotted a shop that had a crescent moon on the sign. Mikado walks to the shop and opens the door. A woman with long black hair and pink eyes noticed Mikado. "Mikado, it has been a long time!" She shouted.

Mikado nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Shiori-san." He said as he walked up to her.

"Here to shop?" Shiori asked and Mikado shook his head.

"I'm here to pick something up for okaa-san." Mikado replied.

"Ah, that's a shame. We've just got in some new kimonos too." Shiori said disappointed.

"Maybe next time, Shiori-san." Mikado chuckled.

Shiori just sighed and smiled. "I'll go get them." She said and walked to a back room. A few minutes later, she came back with two white boxes. "Here, let me shrink them," Shiori sets down the boxes and pulls out a wand. She tapped the boxes and they promptly shrunk. Mikado opens up his bag and she puts the now shrunk boxes into his bag. "Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" Shiori asked.

Mikado sighed and nodded. "That's correct…"

"I'll make sure that both my daughter and I come." Shiori said and Mikado smiled. "Hope you have a nice day."

'Now the only stop left is Sophia-san's wand shop.' He thought as he walked out of Utsukushii Wangetsu. Mikado pulled out his cell phone to check the time. 'It's almost 1:00 PM.' He puts his cell phone back into his bag and looks around for the final shop. It took him a while, but he had managed to find the wand shop. The wand shop was a European style building with a large sign that read, 'Sasaki's Mystical Conduits' in curly golden letters.

As Mikado pushes the shop's door, he could hear a soft chime sound in the air. A woman with long blond hair and blue eyes looks at the door. The blond wore a lilac colored shirt and a green skirt that went down to her knees. The blond smiled at Mikado, "Ryuugamine Mikado; 11 inch creiddylad crystal wand with Undine blood for its core. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Okaa-san sent me here." Mikado answered.

Sasaki Sophia was one of Raine's best friend's. The blond woman was half American and half Japanese. Sophia inherited the shop when Mikado had turned 9 years old. She also had a weird habit of greeting a person by saying their full name, then saying the wand or any other magical conduits that person purchased the first time. Maybe it was some kind of weird habit only wandmakers did? He didn't know. But all in all, she was a nice person…as long as you don't irk her.

Sophia nodded. "Raine told me you would be coming over." She said. Sophia grabs a box that could fit in the palm of her hand and gives it to Mikado. "She told me that this is for you, to open on your birthday,"

Mikado raised an eyebrow. "For me?"

"Yep." Sophia admitted.

Mikado didn't say anything else and puts the box in his bag. "Thank you, Sophia-san." He said and bowed his head.

"No problem," Sophia patted his right shoulder. "Hope to see you at the party."

Mikado nodded and bid her a goodbye.

* * *

><p>Shizuo, Izaya, and Masaomi watched as Mikado exited the third shop that he visited. The three had been closely following Mikado and were also keeping their distances. The three then followed Mikado through the crowd. Shizuo and Izaya notice that they were now in some kind of plaza. The plaza had a large water fountain and around the fountain, were cherry blossom trees. They watch as Mikado sits down on one of the benches that were stationed both near and far away from the fountain. Mikado sighed and puts down the brown paper bag that he had been carrying for some time. Mikado was beginning to relax, when a voice called him out.<p>

"If it isn't Ryuugamine Mikado." A voice sneered.

**Chapter 6 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Reyvateil: See you guys in the next chapter! And please review because I want to know how this fanfic is coming along!<p> 


End file.
